


Relax

by himjongs



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan and Jongup take their tiny-tot to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Himchan swings a blue and brown Winnie the Pooh diaper bag over his shoulder. Taking a final look around the house he breathes out deeply. “Okay, I think we have everything.”

“You think?” Jongup asks unamused from the bottom of the stairs, holding Junhong on his hip. He’s been watching Himchan run around the house packing things all morning. They only planned to spend a couple of hours at the beach. But judging by the way Himchan overstuffed Junhong’s diaper bag, you’d think he planned to stay all week. Not to mention his own beach tote, hanging on his other arm. Filled with everything from sunblock to extra diapers, to a pair of back up floaties. 

Himchan ignores Jongup and adjusts Junhong’s hat and mini sunglasses. “Can we go now?” Jongup asks checking his wrist watch. “It’s already eleven thirty.”

It takes Himchan ten minutes to fasten Junhong in his seat. Even though he checked the belts five times, he can’t help but constantly look over his shoulder the whole ride.

 

Once at the beach parking lot Himchan instructs Jongup to get the bags from the trunk. Meanwhile, he helps Junhong into his vest. And applies another layer of sunblock before sliding the Elmo floaties over his small arms.

Jongup groans when he realizes what his husband is doing. “Himchan, don’t put that stuff on him now. Wait at least until we get down to the sand.”

“No, Jongup.” The man continues his safety assessment on the toddler. “This is safer. What if he decides to run into the ocean or something?” he questions with a crease in his brow.

Jongup sighs and rolls his eyes muttering, “He can barely walk.”

 

The family makes their way down the beach looking for a nice spot to set up. They aren’t as early as Jongup wanted them to be, but it isn’t too hot yet. He has faith that their first outing as an official family will go well. Even if Himchan has become a nervous wreck over their fifteen month old.

“Let’s rent a bike,” Jongup beams pointing at a bike shack on the boardwalk.

Himchan frowns, “That doesn’t sound like a good idea.” 

“Nonsense.” Jongup scoops the toddler up in his arms. “Do you want to go for a ride, Junhonggie?”

“I don’t,” Himchan answers for him.

“Good, then you can hold the bags.”

 

Himchan can feel every fiber of his being screaming no as he watches Jongup pick out a soft blue bicycle. He hands Junhong off him so he can inspect the bike himself.

“Are you sure this thing is sturdy?” He steps closer to give the toddler seat attached to said bike a good shake.

Jongup chuckles apologetically at the shop owner who is giving Himchan an angry look. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

“I don’t know.” Himchan turns to the man and asks, “How many accidents do you have a month with these?”

Jongup huffs, fed up with Himchan’s behavior. “You know what, nevermind.” He takes Himchan by the wrist and drags him down to the sand.

 

Himchan’s frown is deep and nearly permanent when they reach a decent spot. Jongup hands the toddler back to Himchan and pulls a tent small enough for Junghong from the bag.

Himchan holds Junhong close to his chest while Jongup mantles the tiny shelter. “Oh God, this sand is filthy,” he mumbles shifting his feet. “I don’t know why we chose this beach. He’ll probably get a ringworm. Or one of those nasty sand bugs will come out and bite him.”

“What sand bugs?” Jongup asks absentmindedly pulling out their blanket. He shakes the folds out conjuring a gust of wind that blows Junhong’s hat off. The toddler’s eyes squint in the bright sun and Himchan bristles.

“Jongup, watch what you’re doing.” He hurries to cover Junhong’s eyes with his hand. “Go get it!”

“You get it,” Jongup retorts, a little annoyed. Himchan huffs, glaring daggers at Jongup. The younger man simply ignores him. He instead smiles at Junhong and makes grabby hands at him. The toddler rocks back and forth in excitement reaching out for him. Himchan begrudgingly hands him over before stomping off to grab the hat.

Jongup makes himself and Junhong comfortable on the blanket. Making sure his son’s eyes are shielded from the sun. He coos, “Daddy’s crazy, huh?” Junhong smiles wide as if he understands what the man is saying. 

 

Himchan returns and places Junhong’s hat back on his head after a dramatic dusting. Jongup retrieves the toddler’s beach toys and places them in front of him. Junhong babbles and coos, reaching out for the plastic turtle among the other sea creatures. Smiling triumphantly, Jongup nudges Himchan’s shoulder and begins blowing up a beach ball.

“Let’s build a sandcastle,” he suggests between blowing puffs of air into the plastic. Himchan worriedly glances over then pretends like he didn’t hear him. “Himchan, why are you so worked up? Relax,” Jongup soothes. The older man tenses even more at his words. Jongup softens. He sets the ball aside and puts a hand on Himchan’s thigh. Himchan reluctantly looks over. The worry etched in his face tugs at Jongup’s heart. “What’s wrong?” 

Himchan looks away, focusing on the boy between them. So small and defenseless. The thought of him and Jongup doing something wrong was constantly plaguing him. “We just got him,” he gulped. “If something happens- they’ll take him away from us.” It’s only been a few weeks since Junhong’s adoption had been approved. Himchan was on pins and needles, fearing he could be snatched away any minute.

Jongup scoots closer to Himchan and takes his hands. “It’ll be fine. I promise you.” He assures looking deep into his eyes. He brushes hair away from Himchan’s face before kissing him tenderly. “No one is going to take Junhong away from us. Just relax and enjoy today?” Himchan nods allowing Jongup to kiss him again.

From the corner of his eye, Himchan spots Junhong putting one of his sandy toys in his mouth. “Junhong, no!” he swiftly takes the toy from the toddler. “Don’t eat that, its dirty.” He scrambles to find the bottled water he packed to rinse Junhong’s mouth out. Jongup shakes his head as he watches his new husband attempt to teach Junhong how to spit. “Don’t just sit there shaking your head, Jongup. He could get really sick.”

Jongup gently takes Junhong from Himchan’s arms. “He’s fine, Himchan,” the man insists with sincere eyes. “Everything’s fine. He’ll be okay.”

“Okay. Alright.” Himchan breathes deeply.

“Good. Let’s go in the water,” Jongup suggests with a smile. Himchan gawks back at him like he’s gone insane. Jongup tilts his head, almost begging. “Trust me?”

 

Each daddy takes one of Junhong’s tiny hands before they slowly walk down to the ocean. As soon as the water touches the toddler’s toes, he squeels with excitement. The men take a couple more steps until the water has reached his knees. Junhong shrieks with laughter as the waves come rolling in. He kicks his feet trying his best to jump while using his daddies hands for leverage. Both parents look down at him with adoration as he splashes about wildly. “Wah! Wah!” he screams and Himchan laughs.

Jongup’s smile brightens in amazemnet. “He’s trying to say water!”

The two men take Junhong in a little further and allow him to splash with one hand because Himchan refuses to let him go. Once the man feels Junhong has had enough time in the water he carries him back to their spot in the sand. 

Himchan gives him a good wipe down and changes his clothes. They haven’t been out long, but the idea that bacteria was collecting on Junhong’s body had him itching to get home. He suggests they pack up and head for ice cream. 

 

“Get him chocolate. My little man likes chocolate.” Jongup chimes at the ice cream stand. Himchan disagrees, but orders two chocolate cones for Jongup and Junhong anyway, and vanilla for himself.

They settle at a small shaded table near the stand to enjoy their treat. Jongup sits the tot in his lap and helps him hold his cone. Junhong is quick to show his approval. “Mmm,” he sounds after a couple of licks.

“Mmm,” Jongup repeats. “See, I told ya,” he teases Himchan. 

Himchan admires the sight before him. He can’t help the tiny smile that creeps on his lips. Jongup is so calm and collected. He’s so natural with Junhong and Himchan couldn’t be more grateful. He didn’t even hesitate to agree when Himchan proposed they adopt his sister’s son. Himchan was so lucky to have such a guy. 

His smile falters when chocolate starts to decorate Junhong’s face. “Ah Jongup, you’re letting it get all over his face!” He yanks a few napkins from the dispenser.

“Oh chill out,” Jongup drawls. “Tell him Junghonggie. Say relax daddy, relax.”

“Daddy!” the toddler belted- the only word he could successfully repeat.

Himchan’s eyes widen. Even if he knew what to say he couldn’t because his throat was closing. He simply gazes at Junhong with stinging eyes.

Jongup smiles taking the napkins and wiping Junhong’s face himself. He decides to stay quiet for a while and let Himchan have his moment. 

“Are you ready to go?” he softly asks the unmoving man after a few minutes. Himchan blinks away unshed tears and nods.

 

The couple return to the car, fingers laced and a sleepy Junhong in tow. Breathing in the salty air and taking a last look at the ocean, Himchan exhales. The sun was still high in the sky. The summer day nowhere near over. It really was a beautiful day to be alive. He leans into the backseat and buckles Junhong in. Moving strands away from his precious face, he plants a kiss on his forehead. “I’m going to take good care of you. I promise,” he whispers to the toddler looking up at him through thick lashes. A small sigh leaves the babies mouth as his eyes flutter shut. 

Jongup waits for Himchan to get settled in his seat before starting the car. Pulling off onto the road, he looks over at the older man. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Himchan shake his head softly and reaches over to squeeze Jongup’s hand. Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping boy he exhales again, “It wasn’t.”


End file.
